


crush

by Yurizero



Category: Hololive
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurizero/pseuds/Yurizero
Summary: Watson love Gura so much , but what happen when she know that Gura is on a date with a guy??
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	crush

AMELIA X GURA

Amelia is currently streaming in her room , she is playing Super Smash Bros all by herself.

“ Hahahaha you play like a girl “

Amelia is currently enjoy trolling her opponent who is struggle to keep up with her. And in the end her opponent is brutally defeated. After that battle she decide to end her stream so that she can enjoy her time with some Shark girl. Even though she is annoyed sometime but Amelia like her company. No, rather than that she love spending time with her stupid shark friend. 

“Alright guys I guess that’s all for today. Thanks for watching today stream guys. Amelia Watson signing out!”

Then she end her stream and because she has stream for a long time her shoulder has become stiff. She massage her shoulder to release her stiffness. After a long stretch , she turn off her computer and walk toward her bedroom door , she plan to surprise her Shark friend who is maybe at the living room lazying around while watching the new anime that is on show now. So she walk slowly toward the living room carefully so that she didn’t be notice by her target. When she is nearing the living room , she look around to search for the little apex predator. But to her dismay she can’t find her anyway. She only notice Kiara and Calli who is sitting on the couch and playing with their phone quietly , well actually the one who is playing her phone quietly is Calli , and Kiara is keep bothering her. Well she didn’t push her away , that’s show that Calli is now slowly accepting and admit her own feeling toward her phoenix friend. Amelia walk toward them but her eye didn’t stop searching for Gura. 

“Hey Calli , have you seen Gura? She supposed to be here in the living room but she is not here.”

“Oh. Hey, Watson. No , I haven’t seen her anywhere. Hey, Kusotori, have you seen Gura anywhere?”

Calli ask Kiara who is snuggling next to her. When she heard that Calli is asking she lift her head and looks toward Calli and Amelia, while still holding on to Calli. On the other hand, Calli didn’t care mind it. Actually, it was more like she couldn’t waste her energy pushing the clingy Calli. 

‘Looks like someone is comfortable with her current situation right now’ 

Is what Amelia want to say to her. But she afraid to what Calli might do to her , she just keep her mouth shut. So that she can live for another day.

“Hmm? Gura-chan? No I haven’t see her anywhere yet. Have you try search her in her bedroom , maybe she is playing game or is streaming right now or anything else”

“Hmm , maybe that’s true. I’ll try look for her In- “

“If you want to check whether Gura Is in her bedroom or not, you don’t need to because she isn’t there”

Just before Amelia can walk toward Gura room, Ina come out from the kitchen with a cup of orange juice in her hand. 

“Huh? What do you mean Gura isn’t in her room?”

Calli ask toward the ancient one who is sipping her orange juice. 

“Well actually Gura tell me that she will go out with someone for the whole day this morning.”

“Huh?”  
This time it is Amelia time to be shock with the statement. She felt something is welling up I her. She know this feeling , she really hate it , she don’t want to feel this feeling again. She once feel this feeling when Gura didn’t pay any attention to her for one day and just talk to Ina. She hate it , she really hate it , she hate to be jealous. She want Gura to herself , yes she love Gura so much. She look to the clock and see that it is slightly pass 2 pm. Then she turn toward Ina and she want to ask something.

“Hey Ina when did Gura left the house?”

“Hmm , maybe around 10 O’clock in the morning , at that I woke up to get some water then I saw Gura is dressing up , she then saw me and say about hers today outing.”

`So she has been out for 4 hours now .’ Amelia pondered to herself , from jealousy she feels really worry now for her little shark girl.She got the feeling that she must find her and look for her. Even though she knew that Gura just went out for an outing she still can’t ease the anxiousness in her hearth and mind.

“Hey Ina can you tell me where went?”

“H-Huh? Well she did tell me that she will go to the new mall which just got open near our house.”

“Alright , Thanks Ina.”

Amelia quickly go her room , dress up , grab her coat then come back toward the living room. All of her friends watch her antic . Confuse about where she is going , Kiara the one to ask her.

“Hey Watson , where are you going?”

“Huh? O-Oh just want to go out to get some refreshed air. Don’t wait for me if I’m late for dinner just eat without me.”

With that Amelia left the house leaving confuse Phoenix and Reaper. But in the other hand Ina is sweating like crazy. Calli see this and decide to ask her.

“Woah you okay Ina? You look nervous.”

“Yeah Ina , why?”

“Hu-Huh? Oh I-I think I just did something I supposed not to do.”

“Huh what do you mean?”

Still confuse Calii ask Ina again , Ina take a deep breath to calm herself down.

“Well actually Gura said to me not to say about her today outing to you guys , especially Watson.

““Ah”” 

Both Kiara and Calli say simultaneously and the three of them look toward the door where Amelia just leave. 

At The Mall

Amelia is walking aimlessly throughout the mall. She just keep walking and trying to search for her `friend’ Gura. She had been searching for 30 minutes now , and she is really tired. She want to keep searching but her is screaming to her to take a break. She walk to the nearest bench and she sit. Even-though she is currently resting but her mind didn’t forget about Gura. 

‘Where is the hell is that shark!’

She keep thinking the most possible place for Gura to be. Just when she is thinking about all the place that Gura could be , she see Gura walk out from a ring shop with a guy. Her heart crumbled when she saw the scene infront of her. She want to scream , call Gura , and many else thing she want to do. But she can , she felt that her first love have ended. But she didn’t give up yet. She still need an explanation about all of this. She want to know whether that the guy she is with is her lover or not. So she follow the two of them without Gura noticing it. She might be labeled as a stalker but she doesn’t care anymore , she just want the truth.

She keep following them until they arrive at a park. Amelia keep watching the two of them as they go to buy ice cream at the ice cream booth at the park. They go to the nearest bench and sit there . Amelia sit not to far from them , this will make them didn’t notices her and she can still keep listening to the two of them. Yeah she might be a streamer now but she still got the detective skill in her. She listen closely to their conversation.

“Hey this ice cream didn’t taste that bad , huh , what am I saying , this ice cream is really good , Gura.”

“Hm! What did I say earlier is true you know , this is the regular place that I go to eat ice cream with my friends.”

“Eeehhh really. Well I think this is a nice way to enjoy today date”

`Date? This is a date?’ Is the only think that she can really think right now. Eventhough she know that she isn’t the one to decide whether Gura can go on a date or not , but she don’t want Gura go away from her. If it’s true that’s, that guy is Gura boyfriend then one day Gura will marry with him and left her behind.

“Hey who call this as a date?”

“Hmm… Me? HAHAHAHAH”

“Yeah Yeah whatever. Hey it is quite late now. You need to go home now.”

“Oh yeah , didn’t notices that it has become dark. So I’ll take my leave alright, Bye!”

“Yeah Bye”

Amelia watch the two of them wave to each other and said their farewell. The guy walk away from the park until she can’t see him. She then look at Gura who just sitting with on the bench. She didn’t notices that she has stand up and walk toward her friend. Gura didn’t notices Amelia walking toward her until she is standing infront of her. Gura notices a person is standing infront of her so she look to she who is it. But the moment she look up and know who it is her jaw fell to floor. Amelia is standing infront of her and look directly towards her.

“ H-HEY WATSONS . D-DIDN’T NOTICED YOU THERE. WHATS UP”

“Hey Gura nothing much , just taking some fresh air.”

“O-oh”

The two fell into awkward silence since they didn’t know that this thing could happen.

“Hey can I sit here?”  
“H-Huh. Oh yeah s-sure”

Amelia sit down and didn’t say anything. This make Gura nervous because whether they are with the other Amelia will find a way to tease her. But now she just sit down and didn’t do anything. Not just she didn’t talk her, she didn’t even look at her. She dislike it. She need to break before it is too awkward for her.

“Hey Watson I-”

“Is that guy earlier your Boyfriend Gura?”

“HUH?! What are you talking about?”

“That guy earlier. The one with you earlier.”

“H-Huh? What are you saying Watson? I-I’m all alone you know.”

"You’re lying Gura. I just saw that you talk to each other just now until he leave.”

“O-Oh”

Gura curse to herself in her head for not checking the place before sit. She didn’t expect the Amelia will be here. She really want to meet her but now is not the right time.

"Hey Gura , I like you"

"H-Huh? What are you saying? Don't play with me Watson."

"I'm not playing with you Gura , I really like you okay. But not like as a normal friend but , I like you as a girl , I love you Gura."

Gura can believe her ear. She didn't expect the one who always tease her and annoyed her is in love with her. Deep inside her , she is so overjoyed with that but she felt something is wrong because Amelia face is blank without any emotion. She look really sad when she confess to her.

" I know that I'm not supposed to say these after you have a Lover but I truly love you , I don't like the idea of you leaving us , leaving ME and go with your Boyfriend. I know I'm not suppose to say all of this , I KNOW BUT.... I just want you stay with me"

Amelia is sobbing, she can't hide her sadness anymore, she can't surpass that lonely feeling anymore. She love Gura so much that it's hurt when she thought about the idea that someone else gonna take Gura away from her.

Right when she felt so depressed about the ugly thought. She feel two small hand cup her cheek and make her turn to face it. When she turn , she is taken aback by a soft sensation on her lips. The sensation of some else lips.That sensation last for a couple second. The moment Gura draw back , she could she that Gura is redder than tomato. Amelia just froze , she can’t believe what just happen. No. She refuse to accept it.

“D-Don’t look so sad like that. My S-Sunshine are not supposed to look this depressed.”

“Gu-Gura y-you just”

“I just kiss you I know, but I can’t stand to look the one I love look sad.”

Love. The one she love. Amelia can’t believe what she just heard. So all of this time she didn’t have one side love. She Gura also love her.They love each other.She can be satisfied more this. She is crying she cry to know that the one she had a crush with , like her too. She can’t stand it anymore , she hug Gura and cry on her shoulder. Gura accept the hug and comfort. She hug Amelia tightly to tell that she wouldn’t go anywhere. She wouldn’t leave her sunshine alone.

After Amelia calm down , they just stay like that and didn’t break the hug. Neither of them want to break the hug. It feel so warm and comfortable. But Gura Is the one who break the hug first. She feel reluctant at first. But she need to do something first. She put her right hand in her pocket and she grab Amelia hand with her left hand. Then she slide a ring into Amelia ring finger. Amelia gasp at the scene before her eyes . The ring is so pretty. It’s not the most expensive or the most astonishing one but she like it since it is from Gura.

“Hey Wat- , Amelia will you be my girlfriend?”

“Of course you little shark!”

Amelia hug Gura because she is too happy. All of her dream , her fantasy , has become true. Gura break the hug and look straight into Amelia eyes. Then she draw close to her face , and kiss her. The kiss start from normal kiss then turn into a full long french kiss. Amelia savour every inch of Gura mouth. She love the taste , She loves Gura taste , she really love it .

After a long 2 minutes of make out , they lay in each other arm. They stay like that quietly. 

“Hey Ame, I know it’s late to ask, but how do you know that I’m at the mall?”

“Oh. Actually Ina told me that you had leave the house in the morning. She also tell that you went to the new mall that just opened near our house.”

“Huh? Ina told you. Grrrr just when I told her don’t tell anyone. But how do you know that I’ll go to the park?”

“Oh. I-I actually follow you from I see you at the ring shop.” 

“uuwwuuuu so you’re stalking me huh?”

Gura teases Amelia which make Amelia face become red than tomato. Eventhough she say she didn’t care whether she is be labeled as a stalker. But being call as a stalker by Gura make her feel very embarrassed.

“H-Huh? W-What? Is it wrong to worried about your love one?”

Gura look toward Amelia and giggle. Amelia is confused but she is taken aback by a sudden kiss on the cheek. 

“Yeah it’s not wrong, but I don’t want my Girlfriend been called as a stalker by other.”

“O-Oh heheheh yeah you’re right”

They stay in each other arm. Neither of them want to move , neither of them want to break the warm hug. They want to stay like that , they want to say close to each other.

“Hey Gura. I love you.”

“I love you too Ame , because you’re my sunshine after all.”

Yeah Amelia is Gura sunshine. Her sunshine that will always live in her heart , her sunshine that will always will be loved by her. Her sunshine that will stay by her side forever.

“When we get home , I’ll give Ina and piece of her mind , because she can’t even keep a damn secret.”

“Hahaha please spare her Gura.”

“Hm! I’ll let it slide because my sunshine ask for it.”

They giggle and cuddle in each other arm. For know they want to stay outside and enjoy the time with the two of them only. Not as friend but as a lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's few grammer mistake , my first attempt on fanfic , btw the next one is Miko and Pekora!!! Comment and criticize is welcome.


End file.
